The Heart of a True Warrior
by Sootleopard
Summary: Sootleopord, Storyfeather, Redblaze, Airkir, Darkkir, Creekkit, Spottedheart, Paperwing, and Mapleheather all have a warriors heart, but who's will rotten to the core? How will these cats rise and fall? Live and die? Or be involved in a prophecy? Find out who has the true heart of a warrior. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sootleopord's P.O.V

Deaf, that's the most painful thought ever. I had no chance of becoming a warrior then. But Storyfeather, no Storykit then came along and helped me. He gave me a chance to be a great cat, how to communicate here's some ways

I can hear what they say by putting my tail to their throat while they speak, to hear their rumbles. I can also lip-read, and I can hear loud noises in my paws.

Anyways, Storykit and I became apprentices. He got a Medicine cat mentor, Mapleheather was her name. I got a wicked, and evil mentor, his name was Paperwing. We trained no matter how much I hated it. During each session he would tell me the horrible crimes he committed. He was clearly trying to make me become a traitor to the clan. But I didn't become a traitor but instead I ignored everything he told me. In my apprenticeship he did terrible things during my apprenticeship. He murdered Storypaw's mentor, by giving her a death-berry stuffed mouse. He died as he lived using his only choice he ever had, to fight. He ended up being slaughtered by a vicious dog pack.

"SOOTLEOPORD! STORYFEATHER!" I can never forget those chants as me and my best friend became full members of Thunderclan. I was swelled up with joy when I was a warrior. But I soon felt awkward knowing I had to tell Storyfeather that I loved him. A few days later I offered to help him collect herbs. While we were out I told him that I loved him. He was highly shocked, but accepted to be my mate. A moon later I discovered I was with kits. He was alarmed. I remembered the pain of my kits when they were born. My three little angels, Airkit, Darkkit, and Creekkit.

I noticed how much my friend Redblaze was getting into fights with me, my kits, and my mate. He also looked at my family like they were crow food. I just didn't understand. During a raid from WindClan he tried to murder me and blame it on one of the WindClan warriors. Dark-kit, who was Darkpaw then pounced at him knocking him away. He was murdered soon though, The fur between his claws was white and black and smelled of Windclan. I shook my head at it and gazed down at his dead body hearing the muffled sound of yowls of outrage from other cats in her paws. I touched my nose to his ear and whispered quietly, "May StarClan light your path."

Badgers, I remember. A raid on our camp. Every warrior, queen, apprentice, and elder fought. I was wounded very badly, fighting a large badger. Until I practically collapsed on the floor. I was pinned by the badger Until a whirl of Brown and white passed by and the weight was lifted off me, Storyfeather was attacking the badger until he was pinned as well. He glanced at me, the look in his eyes saying goodbye as the badger bit down on his throat. He went limp and his eyes went dull. The badger ran for me. I got up as fast as I could and limped as quickly as I could but I collapsed of weakness. Before I knew it the badger was on top of me preparing to kill me also. I closed my eyes and prepared to meet StarClan. I felt pain sear down my back and the rapid flow of blood coming out of my neck. Soon, everything went black. I opened my eyes to see starry cats around me; I jumped up as I saw my dead mate. I ran up to him and nudged him with a deep purr. I heard the cats around me say in an echoed voice, "Welcome to Starclan." That is my story.


	2. A New Life

Chapter One

Moonpelt bit down hard on a stick until Shadeclaw the Ashclan medicine cat ran into the nursery carrying a bundle of herbs. Shadeclaw padded next to Moonpelt and broke a fennel leaf and let the juice pour into her mouth. He mewed, "It may hurt your throat or taste foul but you must eat it!"

"I will," Moonpelt hissed as the stick splintered in her mouth. He quickly took the stick from her and placed chervil in front of her. She chewed them up quickly and swallowed it. She let out a shrill yowl as a kit slid out. Moonpelt gasped in relief and murmured, "No more kits, I can't feel any." Shadeclaw gave Moonpelt a thick dark green leaf and mewed, "It's borage, it will help your milk."

Moonpelt looked at her kit. He was pure white with a black tail and ears. She whispered, "I'll call him Paperkit." She curled up and lapped up poppy seeds Shadeclaw had layed out hor her and slowly drowsed off as Paperkit suckled hungrily at her belly. Outside, Grayscorch whispered, "May I come in?"

Shadeclaw replied, "Sure, just don't wake her, she's probably stressed." Grayscorch jumped into the nursery like a frantic squirrel. He stopped and padded quietly he turned back and whispered, "Whats his name?"

"Paperkit."

"That's Wonderful." Grayscorch sat down next his sleeping mate and silently groomed her fur. Moonpelt woke up at the rasp of her mate's tongue. "He's perfect," Grayscorch whispered. "He'll be the best cat the clan has ever seen." Moonpelt licked her kit between the ears and he let out a tiny mewl of protest.

Grayscorch noticed he hadn't seen his kit's face yet, and neither had Moonpelt. He pawed his son gently to look at his face. They both gasped to look at their kits deformed jaw, His bottom tooth sticking out of his mouth along with his tongue lolled out on the other side. GrayScorch rassured her, "No cat is always perfect." He regretted the word as soon as he said them realizing earlier he said that he was perfect.

Moonpelt bristled right away, "You said he was perfect! You lied to me Grayscorch! I cant believe you- you LIAR!" She spat angrily. " Moonpelt I- I just thought" Moonpelt cut him off, "No Grayscorch! You get out!"

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE! JUST GO1 I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" She yowled. Grayscorch backed away and fled, out of the nursery, out of the camp. Moonpelt sighed and then though, _Let him go! See if I care!_

**AN: Every 5 chapters there gonna be a character's P.O.V :3 That's info for now I cant realy write since I havethis very Terrible headache I get whenever I look at a screen : Weel this is the Next chapter :D**


	3. Mouseclaw's Blackcough

Chapter 2

Paperkit pawed at a piece of moss, looking back at Spottedkit and Maplekit, they didn't play with him because they said he was an ugly kit. He padded into the nursery twitching his ears as he watched his mother, Moonpelt, tear apart a mouse.

He asked his mother, "Who is my dad?" Moonpelt replied, "He was a brave warrior, and that's all you need to know." Paperkit snorted and stomped out of the nursery looking around. He padded up to Maplekit and asked, "Can I play with you?" Maplekit ignored him and pawed a moss ball to Spottedkit.

Paperkit asked again with a bit of sharpness in his tone, "Can I play with you?!" Maplekit replied scornfully, "No you jaw-twisted mouse-brain!" He flattened his ears," Fine! I'll go see if the elders have a story to tell!"

He padded up to the elder's log and peered inside, "Mouseclaw? Fernheart are you in there?"

A scraggy voice replied, "Yes were in here, what do you want?" Paperkit scraped the ground with a paw, "Well... can you tell me a story? Maplekit and Spottedkit don't want me to play with them."

"Sure come in here, I can barely see you!" Mouseclaw curled up in her nest when Paperkit came closer. "Let me see, do you want to hear the story of Firestar?" Paperkit nodded and settled down to hear the story, "Firestar was a kittypet before he joined the clans, named Rusty. Bluestar who was Thunderclan leader accepted him into the clans, but one cat, named Longtail challenged him which led to a fight where Rusty's collar was torn off."

"He joined the clan with the name Firepaw, he didn't have a mentor, but he shared with his first two friends, the mentors they had were Tigercl-" Mouseclaw stopped into a coughing and wheezing fit. Fernheart jumped up and rushed Paperkit out of the nursery and mewed gently to him, "Maybe you should come back later."

Paperkit scurried off toward the nursery and barged inside. He coughed and panicked, _Do I have Mouseclaw's cough?! _ Paperkit jumped into his mothers pelt and shuddered. He thought painfully,_What will happen if Mouseclaw _dies_? _He buried his face into his mother's fur and fell asleep.


	4. Allegiances

Allegiances

Ashclan:

Leader: Blackstar- Jet black tom with a missing eye

Deputy: Riverstorm- Stone gray tabby tom

Warriors: Grayscorch-light gray tom with black spots

Ravenfeather- White tom with a black chest

Lonelyheart- Ginger and white she-cat with a missing eye

Owlclaw- Calico she-cat

Petalwhisker- Gray she-cat

Riversmear- Smokey blue-gray tom

Stonemud- Cruel black tom with brown ears, paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and spot on back. A long scar snaking from ear to tail and a scarred muzzle

Toxinhawk- Black she-cat

Gingersoul- Ginger tom with dark ginger ears, muzzle, tail, and legs

Crowheart- Black she-cat with darker spots

Foxfire- Ginger she-cat

Apprentices- Dawnpaw- Pinkish-gray she-cat

Brackenpaw- Bracken-colored tabby tom with a nick in ear

Bloodpaw-White she-cat with fox-red tabby markings

Queens: Moonpelt- Black she-cat with a claw-moon imprint on her chest

Mate: Grayscorch Kits: Paperkit- Black and white tom with a twisted jaw

Valleyleopard: Brown she-cat with darker spots

Mate: Gingersoul Kits: Maplekit- Brown tabby-she cat Spottedkit- Oak-brown she-cat with lighter spots

Elders: Mouseclaw- Sickly brown she-cat

Fernheart: light tabby she-cat

Future Ashclan:

Storyfeather- White tom with brown tabby markings, cream muzzle, chest, and underbelly

Sootleopard- Gray she-cat with black ears, white chest, black underbelly, black and white ringed tail, and black and white mismatched paws

Redblaze- White tom with fox-red tabby markings

Darkstrike- Black tom with a gray ringed tail

Airstripe- Gray she-cat with cream chest, ears, underbelly, tail, and paws

Creekfur- Short legged, stubbed nose white she-cat with tabby markings and cream muzzle, chest, underbelly, and paws

Crowclaw- Black tom

Cats outside of the clans

Black- Looks exactly like Sootleopard, tom

**AN: Well here's the allegiances 3 Only for Ashclan though ****. Hint hint* Black is Soot's dad just a little spoilah XD Tell me. Longer slower updateds or shorter but faster?**

**Say I if you can see the cat image below this message**


End file.
